grabbedbytheghouliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lower Corridors
The Lower Corridors are levels in Grabbed By the Ghoulies. Structure As its name states, the Lower Corridors is a corridor located downstairs in the main building, behind the Grand Hallway. It is split into three sections (referred to as the left section, the middle section, and the right section) each separated by a set of jail bars. The left section has three doors, one to the Grand Hallway, one to the Billiard Room and one to the Cinema. The middle section has two doors to the Scullery and one to Embassy Ballroom. The right section also has two doors to the Work Shop and to the Pantry. There also is a bricked up path in the middle section which probably leads to the Grand Hallway as well. First Visit: Chapter 1, Scene 6 The left section has two portraits of Jessie and Clyde near the Billiard Room exit. There is also a portrait of a Zombie near the second vase from the Billiard Room exit. Near the Cinema exit of the room, there is a portrait of the mysterious Werewolf Ghoulie. There is a portrait of Medusa near the barred off area to the middle section. Also in that area is a portrait of a Haunted Television. Opposite the television painting is a portrait of Baron von Ghoul. Cooper's first visit to this room is full of firsts. This room introduces the Super Soups with a +1 Energy Boost in plain sight of the starting area. It is also the first time Cooper experiences a scare (not to be confused with the Super Scary Shock). You also encounter a Spider on the first visit to this room for the first time ever. There are some weapons in this room too, such as the Painting on the ground near the second vase from the entrance. An End Table weapon can be found under the Werewolf portrait near the exit. The previosly mentioned painting weapon can be used on the Skeletons found in the nearby vase. The last vase in the room contains four spiders that pop out when you approach the exit. If you need it, there is a +1 Energy boost found near the first spider vase. The first Bonus Book for this room is under the Haunted Television painting. An easter egg lies beyond the barred off area: plenty of disco dancing ghoulies and Roger the Cabin Boy acting as a bouncer. Second Visit: Chapter 2, Scene 3 The middle section of the room only contains two doors: one linking to the Embassy Ballroom and the other to the Scullery. Cooper gets only five health during the second visit, but that isn't a problem because there are only two Haunted Chairs in this room and no Challenge. An interesting Ghoulie sits beyond the jail bars to the right section. The Mutated Ghoulie appears to be a form of Jessie and Clyde, but with only one head, pale skin, and a giant boil on the right side. It appears to want to escape from the right section. The Bonus Book is located at the end of the corridor hiding behind a throwable crate. Third Visit: Chapter 2, Scene 15 After leaving the Embassy Ballroom and heading back to the Skullery, the hazards are 6 Ninja Imps . The Bonus Book is located at the beginning near the same area where the book previously was. Fourth Visit: Chapter 2, Scene 25 The middle section of the room only contains two doors: one linking to the Workshop and the other to the Pantry. Cooper gets only 10 health and the rule is Don't Get Hit. The hazards are 4 Haunted Chairs , while cooper is near the exit, a Super Scary Shock Hand grabs him, if he survives, the hand puts him down and lets him pass. there is another part of the area which is bared off that shows a queen Spider about to eat a webbed up Imp. The Bonus Book is located in a vase near the bared off area. Fifth Visit: Chapter 5, Scene 11 Cooper revisits the corridor from Chapter 1, Scene 6, the enemies in here are 2 Haunted Chairs and 2 Haunted Paintings , near the door that links to the Grand Hallway, a Super Scary Shock Hand pops up, if Cooper survives, the hand allows him to pass. The Bonus Book is located near the door your about to leave from Category:Rooms Category:Chapter 1 Rooms